1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to smoke alarm apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved smoke alarm apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit delay of an audible alarm relative to a smoke alarm structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of smoke alarms is notoriously well known, as well as their internal components. The use of electrical components are arranged to include various AC and DC back-up structure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a second alarm housing mounting the test circuitry remotely relative to a first housing positioned adjacent a ceiling and the like permitting ease of access by individuals to the testing of various alarm equipment. The second housing is further arranged to include optional power level structure, as well as a delay button to permit selective delay of an audible alarm.
Various prior art smoke alarm structure is set forth and is exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,833,458; 4,870,395; 4,881,063; 4,679,037; and 4,525,703.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved smoke alarm apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.